Kung Fu panda Origins of Lang
by WolfDragon486
Summary: side story to fate can be so cruel. for those of who read fate can be so cruel, ever wondered if po had more friend than revealed? what if we looked into the life of one such person? this is the story of a horrible fate, and the rise of a hero...
1. Chapter 1

**KUNG FU PANDA**

**Origins of Lang **

**Authors note – I would firstly like to say that this is my first story and may not reach your standards so for this I apologies. Secondly this story mixes in with in with fate can be so cruel, no I did not rip off pandafan91 and am actually working with him. If you doubt me ask him yourself. Thirdly, reviews are wanted as well as tips for my story. ALL critics wanted, tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. But all in this entire story is a tribute to pandafan91 **

**P.s to understand this story go read **_**fate can be so cruel**_

**This is a prelude and is rated T b**

**I do not own Kung Fu panda, I own Lang Boa**

**Chapter1 beginnings **

Deep in the mountains within a smoking fortress of demonic proportions, slave girls of all species hurried into the cellar laid a female black panther by the name of Juan, who screamed in pain as she heaved for what seemed the hundredth time that night since going into labor. The other slave girls urged her on. "I can see it Juan, keep pushing, one more that's it" and "just a few more." was what they told her. "WHAT DON'T YOU THINK IM DOING HERE?! TAKING A WALK IN THE PARK?!" That shut the others up. Juan gave one final heave as she felt the cub slide from her womb. The girls started hurrying about fetching scraps of cloth for the infant. "Juan, it's a boy." Juan looked up with great effort to look at her new born son. "What is his name?" "His name is Lang."

The slaves looked down at the adorable cub that had just arrived in this world of pain and misery. While they fussed over the new born they did not see a shadow pass into the cellar. "What's this?" Asked Mistress Shui asked from behind. Everyone gasped as gorilla guards surrounded them and forced them to face the mistress. Before them was a female komodo dragon, who was strikingly beautiful for her species. Her body was draped in a magnificent robe of fine white silk. Her scales gleamed in the candle light of the damp cellar. Her red eyes scanned the slave's in front of her until they fell on the bundle in Juan's arms "Bring me that child" She ordered to a guard. "NO!" Juan screamed as her baby was ripped from her and given to Shui. "My, my, what a beautiful boy you have given me to keep, what's his name slave?" "Lang" replied a sobbing Juan. "Lang? Huh, a fitting name for the slave of the furnace." "NO! Please don't make my son work there, please." But the mistress was already walking out of the room.

"Kill the mother and torture the rest. This cub is mine to keep." The mistress said ideally by to her captain as she left the room. The captain, a huge gorilla known for his deadly axe that slain so many, grimaced at the thought of killing an innocent mother but said nothing as he shouted orders to make Juan stand before him. "I'm sorry Juan, I know I promised to get your son out but the mistress's spy informed her of the baby." "It's alright, Gang it's not your fault, that bitch is the one who has taken my son. I only ask two things, make my death swift and look after Lang like he was your own flesh and blood, please, I would rather part this earth knowing my son is with you than with that hag." Gang looked away for a moment before looking her right and saying "I swear on the blood of my fathers I will protect Lang till the end of my days" "thank you Gang, you have no idea how much that means to me. I'm ready now". Gang stepped back as the feline lowered her head as she let her tears trickle to the ground. The leader of the guard looked down upon Juan and then sadly raised his axe above his head and, with dread and hesitation, brought it down on the woman he swore to protect. Juan made no sound as she died, only the dull thud as her head rolled away from its owner.

Gang left the room solemnly as he ordered the guards to burn the body in the furnace.

**Five years later…..**

The rows of slaves shuffled about going to their stations in the factory of mistress Shui. One slave, about as tall as pig and wide as an ox, wearing a cloak that covered his entire body stretched his hand out revealing an obsidian colored arm decorated in burns of all sizes, though the burn that stood out the most was the ring burn, the burn all slaves are forced to were as soon as they are sold to the masters. Though this was not the case with this slave, for he was born a slave, he only answered to one name and one name alone. His name was Lang Boa, slave of the mistress. Lang pulled the lever and watched the molten iron pour into the tank with dark brown eyes.

For two god damn years he had toweled away in this inferno. Every day was the same, wake up to the morning horn, eat breakfast, get to your station and pray the mistress ignored you. When Lang had first found out what it was to be a slave he was four, he had accidently spilled water on the mistress's clothes and without even a glance had told her guards to through him in the furnace. It was only on the intervention of Gang he had survived, stating that he was young and would be no use to her dead. The mistress had agreed before giving Gang her whip and telling him to punish Lang. after some hesitation he had complied.

Lang sighed as he relaxed feeling the heat against his face, though he didn't smile, He never smiled. Not since learning how his mother had died. Despite his age he was extremely smart and strong, much to the pleasure of the mistress who had put him to work as soon as he could walk. He looked up and moved to go hammer the metal that had cooled enough to solidify. _Another day in a hell of fire and pain, mum were ever you are I hope your able to rest in peace _Lang thought as he took up the hammer and brought it down on the iron. He repeated this twenty times before throwing it in a barrel of water for it to cool. "BIG BROTHER!" the said Black Panther looked up and saw his only friend/brother, a gold lion cub who had arrived three months prior and despite being taken from his home always had a stupid grin on his face. Yet it was absent now as he looked like an army had descended on him. Lang looked to see for any guards before running to his friend "what is it De," "the mistress wants all the children in the arena now," Lang's eye's went wide in panic and understanding as he looked at his friend and realized what was happening. He sprinted past De, only to have the other cub follow him through the factory.

They ran for a good ten minutes before coming to the 'arena' as the slaves called it. Only this arena was a square storage room that had been hollowed out and had stands placed in it for an audience. The two boys looked at each other with a sense of dread before walking inside to find what only Lang knew was coming. The first thing they noticed was the crowds of young boys and girls no older than eight and seven, Lang and De being the youngest. Everyone was whispering in fear and anticipation at what was to come. Suddenly the mistress walked onto the stage and rung an ornamented bell from her hip that lay beside the dreaded whip. Everyone stopped talking and listened to mistress in fear as she was known for throwing people in hot molten just for shits and giggles. "You are here because today I have decided to open an arena were slave's will fight each other to the death. And on this day there can only be ten of you left standing. This ten will be my champions in the battles you will fight for my pleasure. Pick your preferred weapon and fight for your survival, begin." Lang ran with De to the weapons rack and inspected them. Many were swords and spears, but Lang saw something that he knew would serve him well; it was a mace with spikes producing out of it on either end. Lang picked it up and noticed it was incredibly balanced it was. He looked across and saw a shield, picking it up he turned to De who had a two handed axe "follow me, If we stick together then we'll have a better chance of survival!" wasting no more time he ran forward and crouched, looking for anyone who would oppose him or his friend. Suddenly he heard a scream to his left. Looking through the chaos he saw a young she wolf, no older than himself, backed against the wall as three other fighters closed in for the kill. Without thinking he sprinted over to while weaving his way through the other fights and body's he stumbled and fell. Looking down he saw a bunny, no more than seven looking blankly into the distance, a knife lodged in his throat. A sudden jolt hit him_, why would anyone kill for entertainment?_ _No, I won't play a part in this blood sport Lang_ thought looking at the mace he threw it aside and unstrapped his shield; he looked up with new determination in his eyes. "Lang! Why did you drop your weapon?" De asked extremely confused "I refuse to kill anyone, all it gives you sorrow and misery" Lang looked at De and said "I will only kill one person, the mistress. Now come on there's a girl over there that needs our help!" as Lang ran off De looked down at the axe "if you won't kill then neither will I" he muttered to himself as he let the weapon slide from his hands and onto the bloodstained ground.

**Back with Lang…..**

Lang ran as hard as he could to reach the she-wolf, but finally he made it and only in the nick of time as an ox boy raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. "OH, NO, YOU, DONT," Lang yelled as he grabbed the ox's wrist, preventing him from moving the sword. Spinning around the ox through a haymaker punch at Lang's face, only to have Lang released his hold and duck. Lang brought his fist up to his face, and leaping up, delivered a powerful punch right to the ox's jaw. The ox stumbled back into his pal who had come to give a hand, only resulting in them tripping over each other. When they got up they saw a lion and a panther standing In front of the wolf, guarding her from anyone who got near. Lang looked over at the two oxen and brought his fists up to his face, De followed his example. "If you think you're going to harm this girl, you've got a thing coming" Lang said in a voice that it itself basically said 'don't screw with us. "What do you two care about this wolf anyway? She's filth!" Lang looked at the ox with thunder in his eyes. "Call her filth one more time, and you won't walk for the rest of your life." Angered beyond control the two oxen charged them. Lang waited till the last second to deliver a devastating right hook, followed by two lightning jabs to the ribs. The first ox collapsed throwing up before passing out unconscious. Lang looked over to see De head-butt the ox causing both boys to stumble back "bad idea, bad idea" mumbled a concussed De. Lang shook his head as he walked over and deliver a powerful uppercut, then a spin kick which sent the ox flying. "Were did you learn to fight like that Lang?" De asked in astonishment "that captain gorilla taught me" Lang replied with a shrug. "Come on, let's go check on our friend" Lang said as he turned around and walked over to the she-wolf with a still dizzy lion muttering 'that was awesome' behind him. Stopping just before her Lang looked over her appearance, and with some dismay. She wore rags that barley covered her, her fur muttered with dust and ash. Though underneath the muck Lang could tell her fur was pure white that would shine in the furnace glow.

Looking at the girl he lowered his head as he asked "what's your name" the girl suddenly looked up at the new voice with surprise clearly written on her face. But quickly she put on a brave face and said with a hint of defiance "Mei Ren." Lang stood up as he thought on what to do. Finally he said "alright Mei, my names Lang Boa and the idiot lion who head-butted the ox is De. We're gonna protect you, but, to do that we have to make sure you won't stab us in the back. Can I trust you?" she looked at Lang as if contemplating his offer. Finally Mei looked up "alright, I accept. But what's to stop you from killing me the moment were in the clear?" "Nothing, but I refuse to kill so your pretty safe" Lang replied with a deadpanned look. Reaching out a paw to the girl so she could pick herself up, she hesitantly took it. After pulling her up, Lang looked around the arena in search of threats after seeing about twenty contestants remaining (not including the two oxen that had their asses handed to them).

"Alright you two listen up, were going to eliminate anyone who gets to close, don't pick fights, otherwise you'll probably be hurt, or worse. Mei you stay in-between me and De, I don't know how well you fight so warn us if you get charged. De, if you make one joke throughout the fight, after this is over you'll wish you could head butt that bull all over again, understood?" De raised his hand to his forehead and with a grin saluted Lang, "yes sir." Shaking his head, Lang looked at Mei and asked "how well do you fight?" Mei observed Lang with a soft look in her eyes, "I don't fight, my mother was a kung Fu artist who looked into paralyzing opponents, and before I was taken she showed me a spot to strike if an ally is wounded, to lessen the pain." "I don't know what 'kung Fu' is, but if it can help use it" Lang said with a determined tone. Looking back at them he nodded his head, before looking at the rabble ahead of them. After getting into a stance, with a fiery gleam in his eyes, uttered one word.

"Go."

**Seven months later…..**

De looked over at Lang on the other side of the platform and brought his fists up to his face. Ever since that day in the arena when discovered Mei, Lang had gotten more defensive of the both of them. Unfortunately this had led to him deciding to train them, hence the reason he was about to get the living snot beaten out of him. Taking a deep breath he charged his best friend silently hoping that the gods would save him from a cruel fate. Just as De reached Lang, he was forced to duck a right that sailed over his head _damn it, if that hit me I would be in Mei's care for a week, alright, don't get hit and I'll… _his thoughts were interrupted as he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the abdomen_._ Flying backwards he thundered into the ground a few yards away.

Mei, who had been watching the seen from a couple of meters away walked over to De shaking her head. Finally reaching him she shook her head "I know he calls this training, but really I think his mad about the fact you said you were better at fighting than him." De looked up at her with a smirk "yeah, but one day I will beat big brother. And if I can't no-one can!"

On the other side of the ring Lang looked on as Mei and De squabbled. _If only I could get us out of here, then your only goal wouldn't be to beat me in a match, but to live in peace _Lang thought to himself. Looking up in the rafters he saw the shadow of the mistress watching them like a hawk. A shiver ran down his spine as there gazes met. Its funny how after Lang and his friends survived the Arena all those months ago they had been given a room to sleep in together away from the other slave's. Lang had suspected the mistress had placed them there to spy on them. But it didn't bother Lang for he had nothing to hide. Remembering that he had to drop his gaze he looked down at his friends. _I will get you out of here one day my brother, sister. But until then, i will protect both of you with my every breath. So long as there is a single heart beat in me you will not die before I do…._

"I promise"

**Hey what you think? I don't mind if I get crap reviews, just tell me how I did! I'm guessing most of you are wondering were Po is. Don't worry he's coming, like I said you have to read fate can be so cruel to understand the plot. This a very OC story so if you don't like it that's alright, more of the characters from kung Fu panda appear later. But please do an author a small mercy and….**

**REVIEW! **

**p.s. may be a couple of time skips at the start **


	2. Chapter 2

**KUNG FU PANDA **

**Origins of Lang **

**Authors note – DON'T WORRY! **

**I'm still kicking, just had a bad run. Hopefully I can update a bit more, but no promises. Anyway, while I've been kicking myself in the teeth for not updating, just wanted to make sure I'm ****not**** on anyone's hit list? No? Great, well enjoy the chapter **

**I do not own kung Fu panda **

**Chapter 2 training time **

**Five years passed…**

"Left, Right, Uppercut. Good, now get back into a starting stance. Excellent, now hold….GO! Perfect spin kick Lang, but ease on the landing." Gang looked at his student with a solemn look, noticing how tired he looked. _This boy will die if he doesn't get his stamina improved, but his strength is almost perfect _he thought looking at a short bamboo staff in the corner. "Lang come here, its time to learn something new."

The young panther looked up; revealing his trademark burns and scars. Walking over to Gang, he eyed him carefully, suspecting the whip on Gang's hip to appear in his oversized hand and beat him. "Lang, in the arena when you fight you don't kill, why is this?" Lang looked up, shocked by the question. When he finally spoke, it was in a hushed whisper. "I made a vow, to never become the monster mistress Shui is," gang raised an eyebrow at him, "you think because the mistress kills people she's a monster… this line of thinking is wrong." The ten year old look up with confusion written all over his face. "how does that not make her a monster? After all the people she's _**murdered, **_how can she not to be called a monster?!"

"Don't get me wrong boy, that woman is evil beyond comparison. But the reason she is evil because of the freedom she takes. Think of all the people she's made slaves, the family's she rips apart. Slavery can be a fate worse than death. Next time you see your friends ask them about their family, share their pain."

Lang stayed silent, contemplating what Gang had said. "Why do I need their pain? What good can the past be of any use to me?" Lang asked in a harsh whisper.

"Because anger and pain is what will keep you alive."

Lang looked up astonished at the captain's reply. "When you spare a slave, you doom them to more harsh treatment. When you next fight in the arena and your looking down at your opponent, think what his life will be if you spare him." Lang looked at his 'teacher,' unable to speak as the harsh words sunk in.

"But, I can't kill," Lang spoke in a hushed and timid whisper, "I can't let Mei or De see me do something like that."

"Then I'll teach you how to destroy your opponent without killing them." Gang said as he walked over to the bamboo staff. Picking it up, he tossed it to Lang, who caught it in both hands while stumbling back from the force. Looking at the short staff in his hands, he noted how circles of iron stubs decorated both ends. It felt surprisingly light compared to the massive fist that sent poor Lang flying backwards into the wall meters behind were he originally stood. Picking himself up, he spat out a wad of blood before looking at Gang. The old gorilla captain stood with a grim look on his face. "You will learn how to use that staff like it is an attachment of your own body, or you will die."

"You expect me to learn how to use this thing by myself!?"

"No," came the clipped reply. Gang walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a practice hammer. Give the heavy weapon a few swings to get used to it before he turned back to Lang. the boy was holding the staff like a sword, struggling to keep the 'point' up. "Hold the staff closer to the middle, boy."

Lang did as instructed, immediately finding it easier to hold the staff. Gang nodded in approval. "Good, now let's move onto your form. Move your feet shoulder length apart; it will help you keep balance." Gang nodded in approval before marching across the room. Turning around to face Lang he examined him.

The last years were not kind to the poor panther. Multiple burns ran up and down his arms, the right arm revealing the ring around his lower arm that marked him as property of mistress Shui. The rags he wore covered most of his body, but the parts that did show revealed more burns and long scars, most dealt by either mistress Shui's whip or some contender from the arena who had claw. Lang stood maybe a meter and a half tall, a little muscle from the training but lack of food kept him malnutrition, but Gang saw he would grow taller in the years to come, if he lived that long. Gang eyes drifted up to Lang's face and he cringed. Across Lang's left cheek were three horizontal slash marks, a reminder of just how much of a hell hole this place was.

**Flash back, three months…**

_Lang waited looked down as his last opponent slumped to the ground unconscious, thankful that the fight had gone in his favor. Looking up at the various scums that booed and cheered at the violence, Lang felt repulsion at the feral crowd. Suddenly the mistress stood, silencing the audience as she turned to the slaver that had brought the other fighters to the arena. _

_They talked quietly, convening over something. Shui hissed something and the slaver was nodding furiously. Turning back to the crowd, she held up her hand to silence the whispering. "as the young little contender seems to have beaten all his opponents, he will get the privilege of fighting our guest's young champion. Bring forth Jin." _

_On the opposite side of the arena a large door swung open, revealing a young wolf covered in scars of the whip. He seemed to be no older than Lang but looked just as tough. Mistress Shui spoke, "as these champions seem to think they are too good to kill, they will fight till either they both can no longer stand,_

_Or one triumphs. Because they both seem to bring great sums of gold, the winners owner will claim the others champion. Now, let the battle of the slaves __**BEGIN**__." _

_The two children looked at each other, eyes locking as determination and adrenaline pulsed through them. All of a sudden Jin raced forward, catching him In a uppercut. Lang's stumbled back, shaken from the sudden move. Quickly regaining his bearings he moved just in time to dodge the fist that narrowly missed him. Lang then moved to deliver right hook that caught the young wolf across the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Looking up at Lang, he spat out a wad of blood as well as some teeth._

_Backing off Lang readied himself into his stance. Jin did the same. They stared at each other, attempting to get the other to make the first move. Suddenly they raced toward each other. As they collided they used a flow of kicks, jabs and blocks in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Neither took notice of the roaring crowd that cheered them on to beat each other so they could claim the gold that was won by the winner. Back down in the fight ring the two slaves punished each other, both using different fighting styles. Lang was using the moves gang had taught him, while Jin was using a more brutish. After several minutes of beating each other to a pulp, Jin lashed out in an attempt to finish the fight. Three of his extended claws sank into Lang's cheek, running down the side of his face leaving three jagged wounds. Crying out, Lang stumbled away before the wolf could do any more damage._

_Looking up Lang saw the crowd cheering down at him, having gone wild at the unexpected attack. Blood flowed from his wound at an astonishing rate, leaving him slightly light headed. Looking at the wolf, Lang felt a terrible hate build inside him. Hate for the crowd. Hate for the mistress. But most of all, hate for his own weaknesses. Standing up, Lang turned and charged. Reaching Jin he released an onslaught on the poor wolf, using every move he knew to take down Jin. _

_Finally the wolf collapsed, unconscious. The crowd was silent as they stared down, humbled by the carnage that just took place. Finally mistress Shui stepped forward. She said "take the wolf to the sleeping cells, the one next to the panthers." All of a sudden the slaver beside the mistress started yelling at her demanding his slave be returned. When Shui simply hissed at him the poor fool made for the dagger at his side, only to have his head fly from his body as gang stepped from the shadows. Looking away from the bloody spectacle, Shui looked down into the arena. Laying eyes on Lang, a chill ran up his spine at the madness in her crimson eyes._

**End flashback **

Lang shook himself of the memory as his burly teacher raced toward him, hammer looking to knock some teeth loose. He quickly raised the staff catching the hammer before it caved in his skull. Then, by some strange instinct he moved, only he didn't seem to be in control. His arms moved on their own, twirling staff he smashed it into Gangs back, knocking the gorilla of balance. Moving in for another attack, Lang was stopped by a massive fist that sent him crashing into the wall. Getting back up to attack again he was stopped by Gang's booming voice. "ENOUGH!" the captain of the guard looked at him with a satisfied face. "So the skill with the staff is inherited by the offspring. Tell me Lang, when I attacked you, what did you feel?"

"I don't know, it was just instinct I guess." Lang spoke in a whisper obviously scared of his actions

"This good, but that is enough for tonight now let's get you to the cells before someone notices you're gone." Walking over he shoved Lang towards the cells. Walking through the giant warehouse they made their way down the steps into the slave's quarters. Moans of pain and hunger filled their ears as they entered. Slowly they made their way to Lang's cell, at the very back of the chamber. Stepping inside he waited for gang to lock the door and walk off before making his way to his cot. Laying down he dozed off, exhausted from to nights training.

**With mistress Shui...**

The tall Komodo dragon paced her quarters, waiting for the Captain to arrive_. Where is that bloody Gorilla? Maybe I should look for a new captain…_her train of thought was interrupted as the door opened, revealing a tired looking Gang. "You called me mistress?" Shui looked up at the gorilla "yes, a client of mine is demanding more forge worked iron and I have no wish to disappoint. Send out all the slaves to the furthest villages. Find metal and bring it back."

"All of the slaves? Is that really necessary mistress? What if they attempt to escape?" Gang questioned

"Kill the ones that try as an example, I'm sure it will discourage any attempts. Take the wagons to hold the slaves. Once the preparations are set move out and do not delay. My client pays well and is sending a lot of coin our way to get this done." Turning away Shui looked down at a pendant on a table, a pendent with a fiery red eye.

"Soon he will return. And china will burn"

**Authors note- So what did you think? I know this chapter was short but i needed it out. Any way I'll try to update a.s.a.p. but am experiencing trouble. But hoped you enjoyed it. Special thanks to pandafan1 for allowing me to right this story. **

**Oh and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
